The shortage of well-trained physician scientists who conduct hands-on studies in humans, particularly in the area of clinical pharmacology, is widely acknowledged. The Clinical Pharmacology Training Program at Johns Hopkins is designed specifically to address this problem. The program is centered in the Division of Clinical Pharmacology, which is jointly a unit within the Department of Medicine and the Department of Pharmacology and Molecular Sciences, in the School of Medicine. This venue is ideal for conducting research that translates basic molecular discoveries and techniques into clinical trials. The training program takes about four years to complete and includes a core curriculum in clinical pharmacology (coursework plus research rotations) as well as matriculation in the PhD track of the Graduate Training Program in Clinical Investigation. In keeping with the collective expertise of the Division faculty, research typically focuses on some aspect of anti-infective drugs. Each trainee has a Primary Mentor who is the thesis supervisor and who oversees the clinical aspects of the research project, complemented when appropriate by a Co-mentor. Participating faculty include not only those in the Division but also a group of Co-Mentors carefully chosen to reflect ongoing or foreseeable research collaborations and important teaching associations. Although there are no clinical responsibilities in the program, fellows may complete a concurrent subspecialty fellowship, typically in Infectious Diseases. The program has the regular advice and oversight of an Advisory Board comprised of distinguished clinician-scientists and outstanding clinical pharmacology educators from within and outside of Johns Hopkins. Graduates from this comprehensive, rigorous, and nurturing program are board-eligible in Clinical Pharmacology and have the skills and knowledge to step directly into an independent career at the interface of basic and clinical pharmacology.